This invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a pin-type connector for making an electrical connection between a conductor attached to the connector and a corresponding electrical terminal.
The terminals on many electronic components use a spring-loaded clip, or clasp, which, when pushed, exposes an opening for receiving an electrical conductor. Upon release the spring-loaded clasp engages the conductor to establish an electrical connection between the conductor and the terminal. Pin connectors are often crimped or soldered to the conductor in order to facilitate the connection between the conductor and the terminal. However, the connection is such that the pin extends substantially horizontally and the weight of the conductor thus creates a lever arm which puts stress on the crimped or soldered connection and thus compromises the integrity of the connection. Also, the outer coating of the pin is usually of gold, copper, brass, or other material having a relatively low coefficient of friction which can cause the pin to slip out of the spring-loaded terminal.